hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5175 (23rd May 2019)
Summary Plot Laurie tells DS Moore that he wants to speak to his new lawyer. Sinead pleads for Sami to help her. Scott tells Diane that Sinead will love her present. Sami is shocked when Sinead tells him that Laurie raped her twice. Sinead tells Sami about lying about the date of the first rape and Laurie has an alibi. Marnie is horrified at the mess of the house and James tells her that she can tidy up. Harry is annoyed that James won't help him do something for Sinead. James avoids telling Harry what the case he is working on is about. Nancy feels guilty about what she told DC Khan about Sinead and tries to convince Diane to take the day off. Liberty arrives and comforts Sinead. Sinead becomes desperate to find Sienna when Liberty mentions that Sienna told her what happened. Diane accidentally breaks a plate and Tony comforts her. Diane gets upset about how they were in the other room from Laurie and Sinead last night and they didn't know. Diane feels that she has failed both Lily and Sinead. Harry goes to order flowers for Sinead and finds a note in James's pocket - he is representing Laurie. Sinead finds Sienna in The Teahouse. Sienna tells her about kidnapping Laurie and thinks that she made him angry and he took it out on Sinead. Sinead assures her that that wasn't the case. Sinead asks Sienna for her help, and asks her to lie that Laurie wasn't in the tent for the whole night. Brody tries to convince Sienna not to lie, but Sienna tells Brody that Buster was locked up, and Laurie might not be. James notices his several missed calls from Harry. Harry confronts him, and asks him if he has a heart considering what happened to Ellie. Harry demands him to drop the case, but James interrupts, reminding Harry that he has the right to represent a suspected criminal and charge a lot of money for it. Harry asks James if he'd rather put his career before his relationship, to which James says that he puts his career before everything and always will. Sinead loves the present that Hannah and Diane made for her - a photo board of Hannah and Katy. Sinead tells Diane that she feels awful for not throwing a party for Hannah and worries about the day that she has to sit down and tell Hannah what Laurie has done. DS Moore tells James and Laurie that she believes that Sinead only got the dates mixed up. Diane tells Tony that if Laurie gets off scot free, she doesn't know what Sinead will do. DS Moore informs Sienna that the police aren't taking the incident at the school any further. DS Moore asks Sienna if Laurie was with her on the camping trip for the whole night. Sami visits Sinead and asks Sami why she had to lie. She is insistent that her family will doubt her. Sami informs Sinead that the police were asking about Georgia, but someone got her to sign a non-disclosure. Sami tells Sinead that there is probably other people, she's just the first one brave enough to speak out. DC Jones arrives to ask Sinead to confirm the date when Laurie first raped Sinead. She tells her it was 2nd April and admits to lying, saying that she didn't think anyone would believe her. DC Jones informs Sinead that because she admitted to lying, her statement becomes unreliable. She breaks down in Sami's arms. Brody praises Sienna for telling the truth. She is horrified to see Laurie and Brody warns him to back off. Sinead is also horrified when she walks down the stairs of Oakdale Drive to find Laurie, who calls her his "darling wife", telling her "better luck next time". Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *DC Jones - Jessica Pearson *DS Moore - Gillian Waugh Music Notes *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019